The present invention relates to cyber security system. More specifically, the present invention relates to the utilization of hardware circuitry to create a cyber security system and method for transferring data between servers without a continuous connection.
Cyber security has become a huge issue in modern society. Virtually every piece of sensitive information belonging to individuals, companies, and the government is stored in computerized form. Recent massive leaks of such sensitive information have led to calls for improved cyber security from many powerful business leaders and the President of the United States. Many issues and limitations exist with current cyber security technologies. Likely the biggest of these limitations is that these technologies are almost all software based. Most cyber security attacks come in the form of software based attack, meaning the software of cybercriminals is pitted against the cyber security software of their target. While low-level criminals may not have the technology needed to defeat these cyber security software solutions, as highly sophisticated criminal enterprises, terrorist groups, and even rival governments utilize cyber-attacks, the ability to fend off such attacks becomes impossible for most parties utilizing software based security solutions alone.
Another issue software based cyber security systems fail to address is that most (if not all) data is now stored in massive online data stores which are accessible at all times from anywhere with an internet connection. While this is beneficial for the sake of convenience, it is also extremely detrimental because the data is always in a place where it can be attacked by cybercriminals. Additionally, once one of these large data stores in broken into, huge amounts of data can be stolen extremely quickly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cyber security system and method for transferring data between servers without a continuous connection.